Innocent Hearts
by Roguie
Summary: <html><head></head>A little LD tale where a young Lieutenant in the King's navy requests a dance with the Crown Princess. Once the dance has ended, despite propriety, he'd rather their association did not.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part 1

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Summary: A little LD tale where a young Lieutenant in the King's navy requests a dance with the Crown Princess. Once the dance has ended, despite propriety, he'd rather their association did not.

Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. No chance of that until it airs on HBO, even then, I'm not that lucky.

A/N: I decided to export our young Lieutenant and are pretty Princess to their own story so that I can carry on with it while closing Summer Challenge. I'm leaving the original chapters in Summer Challenge so as not to confuse the reviews... but here we go.. now entitled Innocent Hearts.

~~~?~~~

When Liam had first approached him with the invite to the royal ball, hand delivered by an escort sent by the king and queen of these lands themselves, he'd been skeptical. He'd almost fought his captain's orders to attend, standing nose to nose with his brother the way only blood could, pushing his service to the king's navy aside as he flat out refused to dress up for a bunch of bloody royals to treat him as though he were beneath their status. Duty won out over pride, however, and now his dress uniform stood out distinctly from the long coats worn by the princes in attendance.

His dour opinion on the pomp and circumstance of the event changed the moment he laid eyes on the crown princess. Dressed in a flowing royal blue gown, her green eyes captured him the moment he stepped through the door. Even while his heart stuttered and his breath hung caught in his chest, Liam moved him ever forward, unaware of his brother's sudden and immediate fall. Long tendrils of soft blonde hair curled around her face and down her back, framing her pale skin and ruby lips in perfection. It took no more than a glance in his direction to bring him to his knee at her feet in a low and respectful bow as he reached for her gloved fingers.

"Princess," he murmured reverently, while his brother bowed with respect and made their introductions to her parents.

When the strains of the royal waltz started and the king led his queen to the dance floor, Killian couldn't help but extend a courteous offer to the young princess to join them.

They danced in silence for long minutes, his skin burning where her fingers pressed upon him even through the thin layers of her silk gloves and his dress finery. When he spun her out and then back into his waiting arms with a small flourish, her giggle of joy became more important to him than oxygen, and the smile that spread across his features was the most genuine he'd worn in years.

"Tell me, Lieutenant," she spoke in a low, musical voice, her warm breath a blazing fire against his ear. "Where does a sailor in the king's navy learn to dance the royal waltz with such grace?"

He bowed to her as the dance required, pulling her back moments later with a fresh smile, his blue eyes dancing with honest pleasure. "You'll find a gentleman serving the king in any capacity should be willing to learn all methods of pleasing his superiors, m'lady."

"I find that difficult to believe, Mr. Jones," she murmured with a blush, her voice a soft tease. "As I've known many a man to serve my father and not one has displayed anything similar to your talent."

Killian fell to his knee at her feet as the song ended, lifting her fingers to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her lace. "Then you've not known a man the likes of me, Princess."

He didn't miss the soft intake of her breath or the way her alluring blush spread from her cheeks to darken her throat and chest, the depths of the flush lost beneath the corset protecting her from his wanton gaze.

"A fact I'll not soon argue," she smiled down at him, tugging to pull him to his feet as he escorted her from the dance floor.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to say it, but before they reached her parents, he pulled her to him, his voice roughly accented and trembling with nerves. "Would your highness do me the honour of joining me for a picnic on the bluffs tomorrow before I set sail?"

A gentle tremble coursed through her, a shy smile softening her features, every year of her youth and innocence displayed openly. "I believe we'd find my parents against such a meeting, Lieutenant. A crown princess consorting with a mere naval lieutenant? Imagine the scandal."

He didn't allow her words to sting, instead he merely pressed another soft kiss to her fingers as he bowed in farewell. "All the same, Princess, you know where I'll be at noon tomorrow. The Jewel sets sail at dusk and I shall be upon her. You have naught to fear from me beyond a few hours of entertaining company."

At the softly spoken, "Emma," from her mother, Killian bade his farewells and exited to stand by his brother on the other side of the room. He didn't miss the disapproving glance Liam sent his way, but for the remainder of the night, he couldn't pull his eyes from the beauty that was the crown princess. She performed her royal duties in every way, never once crossing his path as the night grew late, but when the royals begged their exits, her eyes found his with unerring accuracy.

He had a skip in his step as they returned to their ship that evening, brushing off the reprimand he received from his brother without so much as a flinch. Nothing could destroy the good mood in which he'd found himself.

After all, in twelve hours he had a date with a princess. He had absolutely no doubt that she shared in the attraction that had drawn him to her. He had absolutely no doubt she'd find a way to join him as he'd asked.

The princess was an open book to him, her eyes and blush telling stories her lips would not, and he couldn't help but crave to read the next chapter.

~~tbc~~

_Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part 2

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rated: K

Words: 3200+

Spoilers: Nope

Summary: They'd shared a dance at a royal ball he'd not wanted to attend, but after having her in his arms, he couldn't fathom not seeing her again. He'd wait on the bluffs until the sun went down if there was the smallest chance she'd meet him before he sailed off into the night.

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. I don't know how many other ways to say it, but until I've got a naked pirate tied up in my living room willing to submit to my every command, I hardly doubt I'll ever be so lucky as to own that show. I'm not paid, I've not seen the pirate's naked tush, and the show doesn't air on HBO, so I can safely say, not it.

A/N: Holy crap, this one got away from me. 100-500 words my ass! This is actually the only reason I'm late tonight, because these two would not stop bloody flirting, I've been writing since I got home at 9:30! So here we have the continuation of my little Lieutenant Duckling world. Gosh I love these two kids!

~~~?~~~

He stood on the bluffs overlooking the ocean; he could see the sails of the Jewel of the Realm as the men aboard prepared her to set sail in less time than he'd care to admit. Perhaps he was overly confident in himself as he waited there, a small box he'd found on the ship and converted into a picnic basket for the afternoon resting under a thick old tree near the edge of the bluff. A blanket he'd taken from his cot aboard the Jewel lay folded neatly atop the box, unfortunately nothing fancy as he would have preferred, but it was a blanket none the less.

When the sun shone high above his head and still he remained alone, Killian thought for a moment that perhaps she'd meant it when she said she'd not come. Perhaps her parents interceded, perhaps there was some formal affair that called for her attention; he'd not exactly given her an option on time. More minutes passed and he grew less confident, moving from his spot overlooking his ship back to the makeshift picnic he'd arranged. He began questioning his intelligence at using an old storage crate when a princess would be used to pretty wicker. He wished he had something softer than the worn wool blanket that would no doubt irritate her fair skin. He silently berated himself for thinking a that a lady of her calibre would have meant anything different than what she said when she'd clearly pointed out the difference in their positions within society. He called himself a fool, but still he waited.

With his back up against the old oak tree and his legs spread out on the grass, he closed his eyes against the sun beaming down upon him, determined to wait until it became time to return to his vessel and prepare for the month long voyage they'd undertake. His captain had his men well in hand for the afternoon, but the lieutenant would be needed before long.

Perhaps he'd fallen asleep as he waited, for when he came back to himself the sun was no longer beating down on his closed eyes and he found himself resting in a shadow. He opened his eyes slowly, startled to find his curious gaze met by deep, sparkling green depths.

"I thought you a gentleman, Lieutenant, not a lazy beast shirking his duties for an afternoon nap." Her eyebrow rose pointedly, but the gentle curve to her lips stole away the sting of her words.

"And I thought you a proper lady, highness, not a common girl who took her fancies in making a gentleman wait."

Her grin widened as she reached up to remove the cap that secured the long tresses of her blonde hair; she'd obviously taken great care in hiding her identity to those who looked upon her from afar. Her fine silken dresses had been exchanged for something far more simple; a soft blue cotton that rested low against her pale skin, its skirts flaring away from her ankles in the wind, free of the many layers of petticoats she'd worn the night prior. Her arms and shoulders were bare beneath a white shawl, her boots simple black with belts. Not a soul would consider her the crown princess until they looked upon her face and lost themselves within the kindness of her eyes.

"And so I see the true nature of the dashing young lieutenant that swept me away last evening," she teased back lightly, "Behind the poetic words lay a cutting tongue."

Killian rose to his feet, bowing low before her as he looked up through his lashes and winked. "If your interest lay upon my tongue, Princess, you need only ask and I would be more than obliged to introduce you to its many wonders."

Her blush hadn't changed from the night before except now he was able to track its slow progress down her throat and across the soft skin that rested above the hem of her dress. It disappeared well below that very hem, calling to his eyes to chase it, leaving his throat dry and his heart to beat an erratic rhythm that should have startled him and yet did not.

"Scandalous talk, Lieutenant," she managed, her green eyes lighting with a fire he prayed meant something other than anger.

"Aye, Highness, if you've a mind I'd not object to whatever punishment you see fit." He smirked at her as he straightened from his bow, his blue eyes filled with challenge.

"It seems such a waste to have come all this way to punish you for words, when I do recall having been promised a light meal." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pointedly looking from his dancing eyes to the box that lay beyond him. "If you'd be the gentleman you so claim and set out the food? I've brought with me a bottle of wine from my father's stores." She turned to move back to the horse he'd not heard approach, easily reaching into the saddlebags and withdrawing a fine vintage.

Killian was speechless as he moved to do as she asked, laying out his thin blanket to cover the grass and dirt beneath the tree. He kept his eyes to himself, laying out the sandwiches and fruit he'd bought at the village tavern, pushing to the side the canteen of water he'd packed in with it, only setting out the small cups he'd taken from the Jewel's galley before leaving. He looked down at the meagre offerings and cringed, once again doubting what he had been thinking when he packaged it all up.

Emma never said a word as she settled herself onto the blanket across from him, handing him the bottle of wine as she smiled down at the simple meal. "Is that chicken on the bread?" she asked quietly, reaching for a sandwich as he struggled to open the bottle.

"Aye. Fresh too."

She gave him a wide grin before biting into the bread, a decidedly unprincess-like moan of pleasure escaping her lips as she chewed. "Oh, this is excellent! The staff hardly ever serves chicken at the castle; as it was explained to me once, game fowl is of a much higher quality than the regular birds." She shook her head, taking another large bite. "It's far too greasy and sits so heavy afterwards. Chicken is much nicer."

Killian watched her in awe as she consumed her entire sandwich before he'd even started his own. He chuckled softly, handing her a cup of the wine she'd brought, along with a second sandwich. "I'm pleased I've made the proper choice then, Highness," he grinned at her, nudging the second sandwich closer to her.

"Will you be a typical man and crow about that, now?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow, seriously contemplating the second sandwich.

"Perhaps if you were to allow me to steal a kiss, m'lady, I'd be more apt to keep this secret between us. After all, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, now does he?"

She snorted softly, unwrapping the second sandwich and biting into it heartily. "I've come to doubt your claim as a gentleman, Mr. Jones. All this talk of tongues and kissing on an afternoon you promised nought but good company and conversation."

"As you wish," he inclined his head slightly. "Then tell me about yourself, Princess, for I know nothing more than what I've witnessed in these past eighteen hours."

"What would you have me tell you?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps your age? The activity you enjoy best? Anything to soothe my craving for knowledge where you're concerned."

She giggled, sipping her wine, considering him carefully. "Few in the kingdom do not know my age, Lieutenant."

"Aye, but I'm a man of the sea, love, and I don't listen to idle chatter."

She blushed heartily once again, shaking her head. "I have but eighteen winters; I've lived in this castle my entire life but have enjoyed travel to other lands when my parents approve. I enjoy most activities, although I much prefer the outdoors to indoors."

He leaned slightly closer to her, once again lost in the stain her blush left on her fair skin. "But which activities truly motivate your heart, Princess?"

She shrugged softly, "I'm quite adept at riding. Mother says I come by the skill honestly, as my father is a master horseman."

"And you ride quite often?"

"A fair bit, yes, which is actually why I was able to slip away from the castle unnoticed. They'll not question my absence so long as I'm home in time for dinner."

Killian's eyes sparkled mischievously as he shifted closer still. "Is that so, love? You've allowed yourself to meet with me, a strange man in your lands, and no one is the wiser? What would you do if I tried to whisk you off to my ship? We could be far from port before your parents became wise to your disappearance."

She giggled, reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring herself a second generous cup. "You underestimate me, Mr. Jones. I'm skilled in battle as well. My father insisted on a full knowledge of hand to hand combat considering my propensity to steal away from the castle unseen."

Killian's laugh was filled with true mirth. "Truly, m'lady? Hand to hand combat? A tiny bit like you?"

"You laugh, sir, but I've bested larger than yourself."

"Something you'll have to demonstrate for me to believe, I'm afraid." He lifted an eyebrow at her suggestively, finding enough courage to trace a finger down the delicate skin of her forearm.

"You're a lech, Mr. Jones," she glared down at him with all the intimidation she possessed, only to be met by his gentle smile and encouraging eyes.

"Aye, lass, but still a gentleman. If I cause you discomfort, please say as much and I'll stop. My interest is truly in getting to know you better."

"But what form of getting to know me interests you the most?" Her eyes grew suddenly wide, the soft circle her lips formed telling him she'd not meant to say anything quite as suggestive, her blush deepening as she suddenly found an apple on the blanket worth of her complete attention.

Killian's grin spread, his fingers relaxing and brushing her arm with soft firm strokes. "What would you know of such things, my little princess?" he murmured softly.

"Enough, I'm sure, to know what's on your mind." She tried to keep her tone haughty and unimpressed, but the rise of soft goosebumps that chased the trail his fingers made on her flesh followed by the soft shiver that wracked her spine spoke volumes of her sheer innocence.

"Aye, I'm sure many a young prince has spent time getting to know you," he teased softly, his fingers moving from her arm to her back, continuing the soft, unimposing touch.

"They have tried, and I assure you, sir, they've gotten no further than you will today." She bit her lip soundly to cover the quickening of her breath, but even with the small distance that still separated them Killian could hear the tell tale beat of her startled heart.

"That knowledge soothes me like no other, Princess," he murmured truthfully, removing his wandering hand as she truly started to tremble and the heat from her blush could be felt between them.

They remained in silence for long moments, both staring out over the bluff as the sun began to lower, the afternoon growing long. "When do you set sail?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes as she spoke.

"A few hours yet, although my captain will need me back before long." Killian spoke wistfully as he once again found himself looking for the sails of the Jewel.

"And your journey will last how long?"

"A full month at the very least. Perhaps a week or two longer depending on the winds. The services of the Jewel have been assigned to your father for the foreseeable future as my King prepares for war on his front. We're to run between the kingdoms regularly, providing supplies for the coming combat. Your father has been very generous in his dealings with my King."

Emma nodded quietly, surprising Killian as she shifted on the blanket, leaning against his shoulder while they watched over the sea. "It is good that you'll be returning here, Mr. Jones. I'd not like to think our conversation will end today."

Killian couldn't help the leap of his heart as she spoke, his eyes betraying him as swiftly as his lips as his face broke out in an honest smile. "I feel the same, Princess."

"Emma," she murmured softly, turning to offer him a smile.

"Emma," he repeated, his smile reflected in his eyes as her name passed his lips. "It has been my greatest pleasure to meet you, Emma. Perhaps on our next meeting, we can do away with the formality of our conversation and speak like friends?"

"You're still a lech, Mr. Jones," she began, only to be interrupted as his large fingers enveloped her own, the warmth of his hand seeping beneath her skin.

"Killian, please."

"Fine. You're still a lech, Killian, and I'm sure my father will have my head should he discover that I've been consorting with you, but I find myself unable to say no when you ask. So, if it's friends you want to be, then perhaps the formality can be overseen. Upon your return, that is."

He chuckled softly. "Upon my return, of course." He winked at her, catching her startled gaze.

"What?"

"Holding back friendship until I return. Does that mean m'lady will miss me while I'm sailing the realm for her father?"

She lifted a stoic eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You flatter yourself, sir. We hardly know one another well enough to be missed."

He nudged her shoulder slightly, pulling her fingers to his lips. "And yet you're bartering for my return."

"You think very highly of yourself, Killian."

He grinned against her fingers before climbing to his feet and pulling the princess to her own. "I could hardly think lowly of myself, could I? After all, I'm an officer in the King's navy, second in command of the fastest ship in the realm, I'm devilishly handsome and I've a beautiful princess on my arm that will miss me while I'm gone. If asked I would have to say I've been blessed by the gods, love, wouldn't you?"

"You exaggerate the situation, Lieutenant, I am hardly on your arm."

He chuckled, offering her a saucy wink before packing up the remains of their lunch. "So you'd agree I'm devilishly handsome and that you'll miss me, then?" He laughed as she blushed, turning her back on him while he folded his blanket and went to fetch her horse from its tether. "I accept your silence as a statement that you concur."

"Lech."

"Only for you, love."

"And every barmaid in every port?"

Something twisted inside Killian as he turned to face her, her innocence radiating from her as she waited shyly for a response to which she quite obviously didn't want to know the truth. Oddly, Killian found himself unable to lie while she looked at him, wide green eyes trusting even if they were tinged with trepidation.

"No longer." He said simply, inclining his head for the princess to take her horse from his grasp. He bowed to her more as a habit than a formality and stepped away, offering her his clasped hands to assist as she mounted. Once she was settled she looked down at him, a soft smile curving her lips.

"You will sail safe, Lieutenant?"

He nodded quietly, sorry to see their afternoon end. "Of course, m'lady. I would hate to disappoint you should I not return."

She reached into her saddlebag and withdrew a small bit of cloth, handing it to Killian with trembling fingers. "I shouldn't give favours to a sailor, in fact, I really don't know why I brought it in the first place, but if you should find yourself lonely while you're on the sea, Killian, take this out and think of me and know I look forward to another picnic when you return."

He held the small square in his hand, the silken fabric moving easily between his fingers; it was a patch of blue the exact shade of the dress she'd worn to the ball the night before, her initials carefully embroidered into the top corner of the fabric, small enough not to be noticed, but his eyes caught them immediately. "Emma..." he started, his words a reluctant protest on his lips knowing they could both be severely reprimanded if anyone understood the meaning behind the cloth.

"If my father taught me anything it was that all men are equal; it's their actions that set them apart from each other. He may have forgotten that over the years, but I haven't. I've enjoyed our time together, last night and now, and I'd like to spend more time with you when you return, regardless of our statuses. Will you agree?"

Killian swallowed thickly, taking a long moment to consider her words before tucking her favour away in his jacket pocket. He knew he should return it, knew that she was far too young to be giving favours to anyone beyond the young princes that would come for her hand; he knew he should discourage her gently, but his heart skipped beats at the thought and a traitorous selfishness rose up within him. If he had any kind of a chance to truly know the young princess, he had to take it, regardless of what was right. "Aye, lass, of course I agree."

"Very well, then I expect to hear word from you no later than six weeks from tonight." She issued her words as a command, but her honest smile and wide green eyes told him the truth. She looked forward to their next stolen hours as much as he.

"A promise I'll gladly keep, Highness." He'd never spoke words more true in his life.

Although he'd spent the afternoon surprising her, it was Emma that provided the final shock. She leaned down from her horse, gracefully clung to the saddle, and pressed her warm lips to his, stealing the first kiss they were to share between them for her own. His surprise prevented him from reacting further, his stunned mind only able to move his lips against hers for a brief moment before she leaned away once again, her cheeks bright red, her eyes blazing with life.

No further words fell between them. She spun her horse abruptly, kicking into its side, her hair flowing down her back in the wind, free of the cap she'd forgotten she'd let rest under the oak tree they'd abandoned. He watched her in awe for long minutes as she sped away, never looking back over her shoulder, until the forest between the castle and the bluffs swallowed her and she disappeared from view.

Only when every last trace of her was gone did he turn back around, gathering his belongings and beginning his long walk back to the docks where his captain and crew were waiting on his presence. For the first time in his life as a naval officer, Killian Jones found himself loathe to leave port. The only thing that kept him going through the motions that were so ingrained they required no conscious thought was the understanding that the next time he set foot in this kingdom, he wouldn't waste precious time pussy footing around the crown princess. Every spare moment he had off his ship would be spent in her presence, one way or another.

There was no doubt that Emma had thoroughly captured his attention. He would have wondered how long it would take her to capture his heart, if she hadn't already ridden off with it safely enclosed in her hands.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part 3

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: K+

Words: 2500+

Spoilers: No

Summary: He'd left her after their secret picnic on the bluffs to serve his duty to both his king and hers. They thought they were in the clear, but the Crown Princess can never escape unnoticed. A mother always knows where her child has gone.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Nobody has offered to pay me for my stories, which is a damn shame since I could use the money, but hey, I'll just keep borrowing them in the meantime.

~~~?~~~

Through each leg of their journey, he thought of her. As they sailed from port that first night, he stood on deck long after her kingdom faded from sight, a small piece of blue cloth clutched between his fingers, his thumb slowly stroking the initials she'd so thoughtfully embroidered into her favour. Try as he may, he couldn't rid his thoughts of her; the worst was at night as he lay in his cot surrounded by the blanket they'd used on the bluff, her scent still clinging to the fabric, faint as though it may be. He dreamed of long tresses of blonde hair, royal blue ball gowns, stunningly innocent green eyes, and her feather light touch that brought his body to all kinds of inappropriate attention. Each morning he woke hard and aching for her, his body refusing to fall in line, his heart refusing to acknowledge that she was well out of his reach, both by physical distance and by the separation of their statuses in life. Put quite simply, his soul had recognized something within the princess that called to him in a voice that couldn't be ignored.

He was a diligent Lieutenant; his days were spent saying the right things, taking the right actions, working with the comfortable cohesion he'd found with his brother, his Captain, as they sailed the perilous waters to their own kingdom. They'd caught a lucky wind as they travelled, their time cut by a quarter, making it home in less than a fortnight which set his wayward heart to soar. If they caught the same luck on the return journey, he'd be back in her royal presence within a month, well before he'd told her to expect him, well before another would have a chance to fill the space in her life he'd only just managed to pry open.

Talk of war filled the taverns of his home port. He listened intently to the soldiers and sailors as they spoke, telling stories of death met on land and sea by the imposing forces. Their king was tense and uncertain, their losses growing greater day by day. Rumours of ships being assigned secret missions by the royal himself flew freely; secret missions that had little to no chance of success. Secret missions from which no ship had yet returned. Each morning as his brother left to meet with their king, Killian spent agonizing over the mission they'd be assigned upon his return; they'd docked four days past and showed no sign of pulling out of port on the expected return journey. Each afternoon he waited at the bow, watching for his brother's return, that fine piece of fabric twined between anxious fingers that suddenly doubted his promise to return to the princess. He could only silently pray that his brother would return with word to gather more supplies from their neighbouring kingdom, as was the Jewel's original plan of action, as was the expectation when he invited the young royal into his heart.

Each night he politely declined the company of bar maids and wenches that offered him their services, some for free, some for a price, the cost of either dalliance something Killian was unwilling to pay. He'd promised his princess he'd no longer look to the women in port; there was no chance she'd know the difference, no chance she'd hear of his adventures, but when he saw her again he wanted no lie to come between them. He had nothing to offer her but his heart, his honesty and his fidelity, however long she'd accept his acquaintance; all three were hers without a second thought. As such, while his men were off enjoying the warmth of female companionship, he lay alone, his hand his greatest friend as he allowed himself to be lost in thoughts of returning to her.

It was on the seventh morning in port that their orders finally came down; word came by messenger sent by his brother to ready the Jewel for travel. He straightened his uniform, adjusted his hat, found the posture demanded by a man in service and commanded his sailors to do their duties as he waited for his Captain's arrival. It took only short hours to stock the ship, ready the sails, and take position for an extended journey at sea. He was a professional, his men looked to him for guidance, his Captain looked to him for support, his King looked to them all for success. He would accept no failure on his part, or the part of the men in his command, regardless of where they were set to travel. His heart may have known only one direction, but his duty to his King demanded his obedience. The lives of many men relied on the orders his brother carried back to their ship.

He could only pray the winds would be in his favour.

~~~?~~~

"You've been quiet lately, Emma," her mother murmured, her warm fingers twining into her daughter's hair, braiding the golden length as though she were still a child.

"No more so than usual, Mother," she murmured, never taking her gaze from the window in which she sat, staring out over the small expanse of ocean she could see.

"Far more than usual, and you know it. What has taken your thoughts so far from your kingdom?" Away from prying eyes and ears, her mother's voice lost the harshness demanded of royalty and was again filled with the love and concern only a mother could possess.

Emma smiled softly, resting her head against her mother's shoulder. "I think only of our kingdom."

"Lies," her mother chastised softly, warmth and teasing in her tone. "Perhaps a young suitor has caught your eye? Tell me the truth, Emma, or I'll worry needlessly over the secrets and falsehoods you've kept for almost two months."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her eyes travelling back over the calm waters surrounding their castle. "You know me too well, Mother."

"Oh, Emma! Why would you feel the need to hide this from me? You're of age to marry, and as the heir to the throne many have sought your attention, yet you've not shown an interest in a single prince that's requested your time. It's been a sore topic of conversation between your father and I many nights."

Another soft sigh. "I don't know whether to apologize for worrying you or for raising your hopes. There's not a prince in the kingdom that I find worth marrying, Mother. They're dull and full of such airs and conceit." She closed her eyes tightly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "You understand, don't you? With the way you met Father and his own humble beginnings, something inside you had to have said something similar."

Snow raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed teasingly. "Tell me you've not fallen for your own shepherd, Emma? I'm not sure the kingdom would survive that shock two generations in a row."

Emma giggled softly, shaking her head. "No, there is no shepherd for me. I've never been one for the rural aspects of our kingdom; farming is not appealing."

"No, your spirit is much the same as mine. Adventure calls to you, doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly. "There isn't much adventure to be had within the walls of the castle."

"Which is why you sneak out nearly every afternoon to ride without your guard?"

Emma gasped, turning to look at her mother with wide eyes. "You know? And you allow it?"

Snow chuckled softly. "Emma, sweetheart, there isn't a thing that happens in this castle I don't know about. We allow you some freedoms to help assuage the need for adventure in your soul, but only to a degree. You're fooling yourself if you think someone doesn't know where you are at all times. Which leads me to ask, what calls you each day to the bluffs? I can't imagine watching the dock workers scrub down their ships every afternoon holds enough appeal to keep you returning."

Emma blushed deeply, looking away from her mother immediately and back out over the sea. "I'm watching the ships pull into port."

Snow nodded, an inexplicable understanding filling her gaze. "Watching the ships? Or watching for a particular ship?"

The princess shrugged, her teeth returning to nibble at her lower lip. "I've been watching for one ship in particular, yes, but I'm not sure it matters anymore. It was to return a month ago, and yet there's been no word."

"The seas are a dangerous place right now, Emma. War has broken out amongst several of our neighbouring kingdoms. Your father has been supporting two of our closest allies with much needed supplies, something that has unfortunately put a target on the sails of many ships as well as our kingdom should our enemies suspect any sign of weakness on our part."

Emma nodded slowly. "I've heard the whispers of war. The people are proud of Father for his show of support."

"For the most part, yes, but choosing sides is always tricky. We've been a peaceful kingdom for almost two decades. Our walls are strong, but if war comes our way, our people will suffer."

"We've chosen the right side."

Snow's eyebrows rose and her eyes danced with amusement. "Have we really? And you know this how?"

Emma blushed harder, entwining her fingers in her lap, avoiding her mother's teasing gaze. "Just a feeling."

Snow leaned down to hug her warmly, looking out the window, herself, and over the calm seas, her gaze turning thoughtful. "So, no princes and no shepherds for my princess?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Then I'd suspect it's a sailor that's caught your eye, with your recent love of the sea and the ships it carries home to port." When her daughter blushed but said nothing, Snow nodded her head, stroking Emma's soft hair gently. "You're very young, Emma. There is so much time for you to decide what you want in your life and who you want in your life. Your status demands choices to which your heart may not agree."

"I know, Mother. You don't have to worry, I'm aware of my duties. We're only friends and likely not that anymore as his ship is far past the time it should have arrived."

Snow echoed her daughter's sigh, pressing a kiss to the top of Emma's head. "You've put words in my mouth, my daughter."

Emma's startled gaze met Snow's, her green eyes confused. "But you said my status and my heart couldn't agree."

"I said they may not agree, not that you had to choose your status over your heart. You have the right to choose who belongs in your life, I'm only saying that you must make your decisions carefully. Some will come with a battle you may not be willing to fight. It has to be worth it, Emma. He has to be worth it, much as your father was worth that same battle to me."

The princess stared at her mother with open awe, complete amazement stealing away any ability she had to speak.

"Meanwhile, you'll be the one who'll have to tell your father." A sly wink was sent her daughter's way before the queen rose to her feet and moved towards the chamber door. "Tell me, Emma, is he at least a ranking officer?"

"Yes," was the subdued answer that floated Snow's direction.

"Well, that will ease your father's ire somewhat, I suppose, should you ever move beyond friendship, that is." The queen stepped out into the corridor, moving to close her daughter's door behind her before stopping suddenly as if a random thought had just came to mind. Only the sly twinkle in her dark eyes gave away the mischief behind her impromptu visit and subsequent reveal. "Since you've taken such an interest in the comings and goings of our fleet, I thought perhaps you'd care to know, we received a homing bird this morning, carrying a message from The Jewel of the Realm."

The princess's head turned so fast that Snow was sure her neck would ache come the morning. "What did it say, Mother?"

The queen's lips turned up into a genuine smile, relieved to see the sudden life that danced back into her daughter's eyes. "They're a few leagues off shore and plan to dock before dusk. Apparently they'd intended to be in port more than two weeks past, but were caught between an ambush and rough seas which cost them valuable time. The seas are too treacherous to cross back to their own kingdom, so they've consigned their services to your father's fleet until their king sends further orders."

Emma's fingers twitched as she looked between her window and her door, her eyes filling first with excitement, then with suspicion as she met her mother's smile. "You've known all along, haven't you?"

Snow inclined her head slightly, no sign of remorse written anywhere on her face. "Do you honestly believe you were able to sneak off and meet with a stranger to our lands without my knowledge? Not even the most intricate disguise could hide you from my eyes, Emma."

"How?"

"I'm not fool enough to tell you, my daughter, and have you avoid me in the future. It's enough to know that you were safe and uninterrupted, and while it may have been an orchestrated illusion, you believed you had your privacy. Your young man comes with a glowing reputation as an officer of the King's navy, and while I beg you to take steps towards discretion, I've no objection to you continuing your friendship with him for the moment."

"And Father?"

"Is quite happy in his ignorance. Don't rob him of that until there is a necessary reason." Snow glanced quickly at the sun and then pointedly towards her daughter's wardrobe. "Dusk will be upon us shortly, Emma. I would imagine, given the current late hour, that you'll be exercising your horse this evening and will likely miss dinner."

Still somewhat stunned, Emma nodded slowly.

"I'll have cook keep something warm for your return, which I expect no later than an hour before the castle gates close. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You have a ship to greet."

With that the queen turned in a flourish and exited the room, leaving her shocked daughter to stare after her in stunned silence. Only a minute passed before Emma was on her feet, tearing through her clothing, searching for just the right dress as her heart pounded frantically in her chest.

He was late. Weeks late. She'd doubted his return, but if she squinted hard now she could see the sails of the Jewel in the very far distance, coming in fast. She wanted to wear something subtle, something that called to him on a base level but at the same point let him know he'd be properly punished for making her wait. She also needed something that didn't draw unwanted attention her way, setting the village to rumour that the Crown Princess was at the docks to greet a simple naval ship. It was nearly impossible to pick anything, so rather than bother, she threw her hair up under a cap and pulled an unassuming pea green coat around her shoulders, hoping that her castle casual wear would be enough to conceal her identity from prying eyes.

She hoped to hell he meant what he said about wanting to see her again. She had an unshakeable feeling that they had quite a story to write between them, the idea of which shot an electric buzz through her blood, lighting her up in a way she'd never felt in all her eighteen years. They'd only had enough time to write the prologue before he'd been called home; with her mother's approval behind her and one less stress weighing on her shoulders, the young princess honestly couldn't wait to get into their actual plot.

The very thought threatened to consume her whole.

~~~Fin~~~.

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box right down below here. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part 4

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Emma/Killian

Rating: T

Spoilers: Lieutenant Duckling so no spoilers in the least. ;)

Summary: He's been on the sea for weeks past the time he said he'd meet her again. His thoughts have been wrapped up in nothing but the crown princess in all her glory and it's not gone unnoticed by his brother. The Queen's had her chat with the Princess, now it's time for the Captain to have a chat with his Lieutenant.

Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be too busy claiming Hook to write anything ever again. ;) Alas, nobody pays me for this, and until we get airtime on HBO, I doubt anyone will ever offer. ;)

~~~?~~~

He paced the deck of his ship restlessly as they pulled closer and closer to the docks of the kingdom in which he'd wished to be for what seemed like countless weeks. His men eyed him with a curious gaze, always ensuring to avert their eyes when he noticed, but never fast enough to put him at ease. His nervous energy was not going without notice.

"Brother."

Not without notice at all.

"Captain."

Killian turned to greet his brother, hating to tear his eyes from the shores that were finally within view, yet knowing that his Captain demanded and deserved his full and complete attention.

"Your attention to the men has been somewhat lax on this journey, brother. Dare I inquire as to what has your thoughts drawn so far from your duty?"

"Nothing treacherous, Liam, I assure you. I apologize if I've caused any undue discord. I shall endeavour to ensure my remaining time aboard is spent more directly upon my tasks." Killian offered his brother a genuine smile, his eyes filled with honest remorse.

"I'm sure you shall, brother, what with the shores of our port within view. I am pleased you can offer what shall amount to an hour of your undivided attention on a journey that has lasted more than a month." Liam punched Killian in the shoulder lightly, followed by a shake of his head. "We'll be in port for an undetermined amount of time. Months, perhaps longer, and yet perhaps no more than a day. I have consigned this ship to King David's command while the seas remain treacherous with war. If he sees fit to send us to battle, I'll need my Lieutenant at the top of his abilities, not distracted by fanciful thoughts." Liam paused as he lifted an eyebrow, lowering his voice so no curious ears could overhear their conversation. "Your thoughts are fanciful, aren't they brother? Perhaps too fanciful for a man of your status in life?"

"Worry not, brother, I'll not overstep my bounds, and I assure you, should our temporary sovereign see fit to ship us to sea, you'll have my utmost attention. Not a man nor ship shall be lost to my... fanciful thoughts."

"I suppose as your Captain I cannot ask more, but as your brother, Killian, I must insist you take precautions. Your dalliance with the princess has not gone unnoticed; I received word from the kingdom in response to the homing bird we sent ahead. There will be company waiting for you at the docks, brother." Liam's tone was pointed as he watched the shore grow larger on the horizon. They'd be docked within the hour. "Company that should the king be made aware would go poorly on you and look even more poorly on this ship."

Killian's eyes met Liam's sharply, his mouth set in a firm frown. "How is it you know so much, brother?"

Liam shrugged slowly, mirroring Killian's frown. "As it happens, the Queen is aware of your friendship with her daughter, and for some unknown reason has chosen to support that friendship. Do you hear me, Killian? Do you hear me when I say friendship?"

"Of course, Liam, I'm not deaf."

"Then you understand the point I find myself making?"

"I believe I understand the point you'd like to make, yes."

Liam shook his head slowly. "Killian, do this ship, our reputation, and your life a favour and find a willing barmaid for the evening. I care not if you find one that so closely resembles the princess that in the dark of night the wrong impression could be gained, but implore you. Find some measure that will rid your system of this folly of a relationship you've mistakenly begun."

"I've mistakenly begun nothing, Captain." Killian's eyes darkened, his words filled with menace as he met his brother's gaze without faltering. "I have no intentions of abandoning a friendship that I have earned on merit and proper behaviour. I have done nothing to incur the King's displeasure, and nor shall I incur that of his daughter by sullying what has built between us with more base measures taken with a poor replacement." Killian shook his head, glancing out over the sea. "I do not expect you to understand, brother, nor do I expect you to approve, but I would appreciate your silence in the matter of your opinion from here forward. This situation is mine and mine alone; I will bear any punishment that should unnecessarily arise from my actions." For a brief moment, Killian's smirk curved the corner of his mouth and his eyes danced with sudden mirth. "Apologies, brother, but I must have been lost further in fanciful thought than I had hoped as I thought I heard you say the Queen was in support of my friendship with the princess."

"Aye. That she is."

Killian's smirk grew into a full fledged grin. "And yet you still see fit to lecture me? Liam, the Queen has given her blessing. I'll not damage the reputation of the Jewel nor her men, not with the blessing of Queen Snow herself."

"Killian, do not overstep. She gave blessing to your friendship."

"Again with the warnings, brother! Don't you see? Have you no idea what this means?"

"It means you've gone off in your fanciful thoughts again and I'll get no work out of you this next hour. By the Gods, Killian, you are young. I'd expect you'd swim to shore if you thought you could out race the Jewel on this dreadfully poor wind."

"Out race the Jewel?" Killian laughed out loud. "Which of us is dealing in fanciful thought now? No, Liam, what it means is that perhaps now the Princess can relax. We spoke of meeting with less formality when last we dined; with her mother's approval I have no doubt I'll have the chance to see less of the crown princess and more of Emma. There is a beautiful girl beneath all the silk, gems and circumstance, and I swear she suffers the same ailment as we. The need for adventure. Excitement. Something new to look forward to. Perhaps she cannot live the life we do, a different shore every month, a different honour to earn with each command, but she can have a taste of it if she's not looking over her own shoulder with each passing turn."

"May the gods have mercy on us, Killian, for your dreams are well beyond your reach. Come home when your heart has been broken, brother, and I shall do what I can to put the pieces back together as I see there's no talking you out of the folly you've dreamed out for your time on these shores."

"You speak of broken hearts, Liam, but we know nothing of love. We're sailors, both. I dream not of love, brother, but of a new adventure. Only adventure."

Liam pointedly looked towards the docks, his eyes immediately finding the cloaked figure that stood in the lengthening shadows of the night, hidden poorly by crates waiting to be loaded. "Perhaps you dream of adventure only, Killian, but what dreams have you opened for her?"

Killian followed Liam's gaze, his eyes softening as he drank in the sorely needed sight of the crown princess, even while she shifted nervously from foot to foot, her thumb between her lips as her teeth tore away at the delicate strength of her nail. "Adventure as well, Liam, I'm sure. She'd not be fool enough to believe we could be anything more, nor am I."

"So this is but a dalliance with the crown princess?"

"Dalliance is a sore word, brother. A friendship."

They watched as she adjusted her skirts, her cloak, her hair as she continued to pace the small space in which she was hidden.

"A beneficial friendship?"

Killian scoffed lightly. "All friendships are beneficial, Liam."

"A beneficial friendship with the very young, very virginal, very next person in line to the throne of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the realm."

"Liam, stop. You say you understand, but you've not a single clue about how I feel."

"Ah, feelings. Yes. A beneficial friendship with the very young, very virginal crown princess, involving feelings, on both sides. This is sounding much less regrettable than dalliance and certainly without any heart involved."

"Liam," Killian spat out in warning, his teeth grinding as his good mood suddenly fled and he was left glaring at his brother, at his captain.

"Aye. I understand far more than you suspect, Killian. Much, as I can only assume, does the Queen. Ready the men to dock, Lieutenant. I'll get that promised hour of work from you yet."

Killian sighed as his brother walked away, barking out sharp commands to the crew on deck. The young lieutenant briefly returned his gaze to the port into which they pulled, close enough now that a pair of sparkling green eyes met him from beneath the shadows of her cloak, unerringly pulling a genuine smile to his lips and put an erratic step in the beat of his heart. Dalliance be damned; their story would be written upon friendship, and perhaps whatever else came with the unwritten chapters that unfolded with each moment they spent in company far beyond their statuses in life.

His captain said not a word as his far too eager brother spent more time at the bow then he did commanding his men. Killian welcomed whatever the fates had in store for him with open arms; aside from the dire warning the older man was forced to give, it was hard not to wish the best for his young brother, and the undetermined future that he was so willing to face as it unfolded around them.

~~~TBC~~~

_Much like magic all muses come with a price; my muse's price is that little box right below. Please don't make her chase you for payment; it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part 5

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: T

Word Count: 2500

Summary: Our Young Lieutenant has finally made it ashore, only to find his Crown Princess waiting at the docks. She offers him a picnic on the bluffs, he can't help but take just a little bit more. After all, they have the Queen's blessing... to be friends. LD

Disclaimer: Not mine... I swear. The fact that Killian and Emma can't keep their hands off each other whilst under my control is evidence of that. I get no money in return for writing them well and truly in love. :(

A/N: A little bit late, but I won't miss Lieutenant Duckling day if I have any choice in the matter! I freaking love these two; I'm thinking when the summer is over I'm going to have to pull these chapters out and put them in their own fic. I actually came up with a plot beyond smut for these two innocents, so I figure, if I don't wrap it up by the end of this challenge, then I'll carry it on on its own. What say you all? Yay? Nay? Let me know. ;)

~~~?~~~

"M'lady." Killian offered her a distinct bow of his head, the sailors filling the docks preventing him from offering her the full bodied bow to which she was entitled lest he out her presence to the public. When he lifted his head, his lips were curved in a teasing smirk, his blue eyes sparkling as he watched the soft blush rise to colour her pale cheeks.

"Lieutenant," she returned, inclining her own head lightly.

"Should I wager your presence on the dock is for my arrival, Princess?" he teased, quietly, "Or were you expecting another sailor to whom you've given your favour?"

A single, perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, and even beneath her castle clothing he could see her rise to his challenge with every ounce of royalty that coursed through her blood. "You tease, sir, and yet I hardly think I would be in the wrong should I be waiting for another. You've claimed to be a gentleman and yet you've kept me waiting long past the time we were to meet again."

Killian bowed his head in response, remorse instantly clouding his clear eyes. "A fair response, lass, and I'd not blame you in the slightest." His lips quirked up once again after a moment had passed and he offered her a small wink, lowering his voice to a soft growl. "Yet you are waiting for me, are you not, Emma?"

"Ridiculous man," she murmured softly, shaking her head even as her blush betrayed the truth of his words and a small shiver ran its course down her spine as his fingers found hers and wrapped around them gently.

"Aye, as I've been told time and again throughout this journey, looking forward only to the moment I would see you again."

"Truthfully?"

"I tell no lie, Princess. I fear my work aboard the Jewel has suffered these months away from you. It appears when we last parted you took with you all of my thoughts, for they never strayed far from our stolen time together."

"Time no longer stolen, Killian," she whispered, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek, blushing deeply when she pulled away. "I'm afraid I'm unable to stay in town lest I be recognized by the locals, however, I've prepared a small picnic for us on the bluff."

Killian grinned, leaning forward to steal his own small kiss, just a tiny press of his lips to her jaw, nothing more than the brush of flesh over skin, but her warmth burned through him all the same as he tucked her under his arm. "I've not secured a horse for my stay, as of yet, m'lady, so I'm afraid we'll have to walk the distance."

A wicked grin was his only reply as she pulled away from him, leading him by the hand up the docks towards the blacksmith where her horse was tied. "We'll share until you do then, Lieutenant."

Killian swallowed thickly as he watched the princess gracefully mount her horse, pulling her feet from the stirrups as soon as she was settled, taking as small of a space in the well made saddle as she could manage.

"Surely you've ridden double at some point in your life, Lieutenant? Or have you spent all your time on the deck of a boat and merely brag about your ability in the saddle?" She winked at him, kicking the stirrup towards him, sucking her lip between her teeth to stifle her teasing giggle.

"You've grown brazen in our time apart, lass," Killian grinned up at her, shaking his head as he settled his foot into the stirrup, working his fingers under the back of the saddle to give himself some leverage.

"I believe we promised less formality upon our next meeting, Killian." Only the rapid flutter of her pulse in her throat gave away her nervousness as he pulled himself up behind her, settling into the saddle as if it was made for him, brazen hands finding her hips and pulling her flush against him.

"Aye, lass, we did indeed." He settled her against his chest, taking the reins from her fingers as he kicked the horse into a slow walk, breathing in the scent of her with every step the beast took beneath them. "How long do we have tonight, Emma?" he murmured quietly in her ear, careful to keep her hood around her face as he leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Until an hour before the gates close. Mother will ensure I'm not missed at dinner so long as I ensure to return before she can be questioned further."

Killian chuckled softly, his breath whispering across her cheek. "You can imagine my shock when I received word from the castle that you would be awaiting my arrival, Princess. I half expected a bevvy of soldiers in port set to take me to the stockade."

Emma giggled quietly, her entire body trembling against his between her laughter and the slow gait of the horse as they left the small town behind them, urging the horse to pick a careful path through the woods leading up to the bluffs. He swallowed a low, tortured groan as she slipped the hood from her head once they were out of sight and settled back against his chest, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. Still, he could do nothing about the satisfied rumble that rolled through his chest with almost every breath, a deep sound she could hardly miss as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I was as surprised as you when Mother came to me hours ago. She claimed to know of our meeting on the bluffs and that she'd had you researched while you've been gone, as a safety precaution of course."

"Of course. I would expect nothing less of any woman when it comes to the safety of her daughter, your royal status aside."

"As it happens, my mother's difficult childhood and subsequent rise to power has left her sympathetic to my happiness. As long as I remain satisfied with the course of our friendship, she'll not interfere."

"And the King, lass? How does he feel about our friendship?"

The hot blush that instantly flooded her body radiated heat into Killian's unlike anything he'd felt in the past. He couldn't help the soft whimper of appreciation that fled past his lips as his body immediately reacted, the fight he'd been waging to remain unresponsive to her soft body shifting against his an instant loss as he hardened and thickened behind her. Only a quick shift of his hips was able to save the princess from realizing his plight, the hard bite of the saddle into his ass enough to focus his thoughts as he dug his fingernails into his palms around the reins in his hands and he forced himself to swallow slowly.

"Mother has suggested that we not tell my father until such a time as it becomes necessary."

Killian couldn't help himself as he lowered his lips directly to her ear, his low words becoming a soft brush of lips and tongue over delicate skin and cartilage. "And when would she consider it necessary, Princess?"

"If our acquaintance were to pass the blurred lines of friendship," she whispered softly, so very softly that he could hardly hear the words, but the distinct shiver that coursed through her undid every pure thought onto which he'd managed to hold, and in an instant he'd gathered the reins into one hand, while the other spread out across her stomach, pulling her body flush against his, leaving her no choice but to feel the hard rise of his body, the rapid draw of his breath, and the unmistakeable dance his heart beat in his chest as he absorbed her trembles into his own.

"And will it, love?" he whispered in return, gentle fingers taking liberty with the soft silk of her dress, stroking small patterns over her stomach as the rock of the horse created a maddening friction between his body and her own. "Carry beyond those blurred lines?"

"You've blurred the lines already, Lieutenant," the words were those of a princess, but the breathy gasp they escaped upon were entirely the innocent girl he held in his arms, a tease hidden beneath propriety.

"Aye, but lines can be redrawn, Emma, you've but only to say."

"We've still a ways to ride, Killian," she responded in kind, her body relaxing into his, allowing the rock of their bodies to tease them both as her hand covered his own upon her. "Shall we save talk of lines for dinner and enjoy the journey ahead?"

"You tease, love." He did nothing to disguise the groan that distorted his words as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips moving gently over her soft, fragrant skin.

"Do you complain, Lieutenant?" Her voice was broken and breathy, her stomach fluttering under his soft touch, her heart beating wildly in her throat as she shifted her head to give him better access, the fingers of one hand entwined with his over her stomach, the other coming to rest on his leg in a tentative touch that forced his eyes to roll back in his head.

"Never," he whispered in return before raising his hand to cup her jaw, turning her to meet his eager mouth, swallowing any response she may have given as he pressed his lips to hers, at first softly, only to deepen the kiss almost immediately when a wanton whimper parted her lips beneath him. Her silken hair knotted easily between his fingers as he held her to himself, dropping the reins to trace fingers up the achingly soft skin behind her knee. Without asking he delved inside her mouth, tasting her, taunting her, tongue finding tongue and dancing together as if made solely for that purpose. Only when the horse paused beneath them, free of the reins to guide it, did they break apart, breath mingling with breath, heartbeats wild and erratic, one stunned sailor staring in silent awe into the eyes of a flushed princess, showing all the signs of being well kissed as each wordlessly gauged the reaction of the other.

Finally, it was Emma who cleared her throat, raising a hand to press against her warm cheeks, a finger drifting across her red, swollen lips. "We'll not have time for dinner if we continue at this pace."

Killian chuckled, burying his face in the nape of her neck, breathing deeply for just a moment before offering her a quick wink and picking up the fallen reins. "Aye, lass, and it would be quite the shame to have you back late on our first night out with permission. The queen would likely skin me before we've had a chance to arrive at the necessary time to inform your father of our... friendship."

She giggled lightly in his arms, returning her head to rest against his shoulder as he directed their horse back onto the proper path and they continued on towards the bluffs and the small picnic she'd prepared. "You're awfully sure of yourself, Lieutenant."

He pressed his lips to the side of her head as he smirked down at her, his blue eyes dancing with tease. "One doesn't kiss like you kiss, Princess, and leave a man without some small measure of confidence."

"Perhaps that was your only chance. Perhaps now it has passed."

"That's where you're very mistaken, lass. Now that I know how you kiss, I'll follow you to the end of the world, given the chance."

She blushed bright red, closing her bright green eyes against the truth that poured from his blues. "Surely you exaggerate, Killian."

"Try me, Princess. You'll never find a greater truth than those I speak to you, tonight and every night to come."

They fell silent as they carried on through the woods, arriving in the clearing on the bluffs long minutes later. They'd not have much time to eat that night and get Emma home before her mother worried, but time wasn't quite the priceless commodity it had been before he set sail. Perhaps, if the winds turned his favour, the coming weeks would be spent with more stolen hours filled with the promise of sweet, stolen kisses. Perhaps if the winds stayed in his favour, the next chapter of their story they could write together.

Killian had never looked so forward to an extended stay on land as he did that night. It would take half the men on his ship to drag him aboard the Jewel come morning if they were given orders to set sail, and he knew now he'd be but half a man if he were forced to leave shore now. Perhaps the crown princess lay unaware of what passed between them on that slow ride to their clearing, but Killian knew the bluster he'd put on for his brother earlier in the day was just that. A little piece of his heart returned home to the castle that night, locked away behind gates meant to keep her safe from the world while she slept. He couldn't quite bring himself to return to his cabin aboard the Jewel, not with her so close, not with the scent of her still in his nose, the feel of her still upon his lips, so instead he made his way along the castle walls until he found a secluded spot well away from the view of the guards and spread the blanket he'd kept from their picnic along the rough ground. His arm would have to do as a pillow that night, his jacket would have to be his protection from the chill, but as he lay under the blanket of stars, he held between his fingers a little blue square of fabric, well worn for its young age, and Killian had all the comforts he needed to drift peacefully off to a sleep filled with long golden hair, sparkling green eyes, and the sweetest, most deceivingly innocent smile he'd had the fates to set eyes upon.

Life was pretty damned good.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part 6

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: T

Word Count: 4k

Summary: Happiness only lasts for so long in a kingdom set to go to war. Innocence is shattered, happiness is lost, families are destroyed, and in the end the only path to safety is through a dark tunnel in the arms of the one you love. LD

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. Although I'm not opposed to stealing the characters and making them just a little bit my own. ;)

A/N: Yep, I'm really, really late tonight. I did not expect this to come in over four thousand words; the story got a little bit away from me. Lots going on in this visit to my Lieutenant Duckling verse tonight. Didn't really understand how much my muse loves them until she got going and now it's past two am and I'm going to hate myself at six thirty when I have to get up for work! ;)

~~~?~~~

To a sailor, weeks spent ashore was perhaps the worst hell one could rain down upon them. Endless days without the rock of a ship beneath their feet, endless nights without the smell of salt in their hair, endless hours without a destination calling to them. It was torture in its most pure form for every member of the Jewel of the Realm except her Lieutenant.

Free of his duties whilst in port, Killian's feet rarely found the deck of the Jewel beneath them as the days past him by. The small camp he'd made himself the first night they'd come ashore had expanded. The royal guards knew he camped just beyond their walls, but word sent down from the Queen herself had him left to himself. He returned to the Jewel every sunrise to check in with his brother and ensure no orders were made for them to set sail, only to return an hour later to the still warm embers of his fire, waiting for the moment his princess was able to free herself of her own duties and take her place at his side. Over the course of days, items began appearing in his camp the hour every morning he was gone. The first morning a small iron pot appeared, set over the fire on a makeshift spit that allowed him to boil the water that now sat in generous lamb skin flasks stacked up next to the coarse blanket that made up his bed. A basket of fresh bread and vegetables allowed him to make a generous breakfast of soup that morning that kept him warm and well fed as he began what would soon become his daily routine. The second morning he found the water, bread and vegetables replenished, along with the added bonus of several cloths, a bar of soap and an extraordinarily soft towel that he immediately took to the small stream nearby and allowed himself the pleasure of a chilly bath. The third morning he found that his blanket had been stolen. He'd have been upset at the loss if in its place he hadn't found a bundle of much warmer covers laid out over a down filled casing large enough for him to sleep upon in a great deal of comfort. The fourth morning he found his new bed covered by a well crafted wooden awning that would keep him dry and covered from the rains the skies promised to release that night.

At first he thought the gifts were courtesy of his princess. She'd given him quite the verbal lashing when he'd told her of his camp outside her walls, and he assumed the improvements were her way of giving herself some measure of peace that his needs and comforts were being met. The surprise on her face the sixth day, when the rains prevented their usual excursion to their meadow on the bluffs and he'd invited her back to his now dry, warm and comfortable camp, told him his benefactor was in fact not Emma. She marvelled at the rich meats he was provided that morning to feast upon for his midday meal and his dinner, meats enough to share with her as they sat huddled together under the awning on top of his soft makeshift mattress. Together they decided it was the Queen who saw to the merciful replenishment of his supplies and his comfort, which left Emma giggling and blushing in his arms that afternoon as they lay back, watching the rain deepen the green of the forest around them, talking about nothing and everything all at once as the hours they had together sped past.

For several weeks their routine continued without interruption. On warm, sunny days they stretched out in their meadow, watching the ships in the port below, stealing soft, sweet kisses that Killian was determined not to let advance too far, regardless of the princess's objections when he was always the first to pull away. On chilly, rainy days, they curled up in the relative privacy of his camp, blankets piled around them, her soft, sweet little body pressed up against his as they kept each other warm. Those days were the hardest on him; his princess was determined to challenge his claim to be a gentleman on the days they lay beneath his blankets, the belief that they were hidden from the world enough to allow her to drop the pretence of being a lady and become the curious, adventurous girl to whom he was rapidly losing his heart. Those were the days he'd find her skirts had ridden too far up her leg when she shifted against him, when his hands would find achingly soft skin beneath his fingertips where he'd expected to find cloth. Those were the days she'd shift her head just enough to bare the long expanse of her throat to his lips as she lay in his arms, and she would shift her body just so to torment the length of him that threatened to split every seam on his pants as the warmth of her core spread through two layers of clothing and left him panting with need. At the meadow he could put distance between them when the tenuous hold on his restraint began to slip, but in the forest with the castle wall at their backs, the awning and blankets hiding them from prying eyes, and the rain pouring down around them keeping them tucked away from the elements, he had no protection from her breathy little moans, sweet little gasps, or the way her body writhed against him as she desperately fought for a sensation she barely understood. He fought to keep the lines between them, blurred though they were, always managing to cool both their bodies gently even as he was cursed at loudly by both his body and his heart.

It was a warm afternoon in their meadow at the bluffs when everything came to an end.

"Killian, did your brother mention anything about more ships coming into port today?" Emma sat at the edge of the bluffs, looking out over the water, while Killian lay on their blanket not far away, his eyes closed against the warmth of the sun.

"Not a word, love. As I recall there weren't any open berths in port anyhow, it would be a fool's errand to attempt docking where there is no berth."

"Then I suspect we're about to witness several fool's errands. There are more than a dozen ships pulling into the harbour." Her voice grew tense as she picked up Killian's looking glass and took a closer look at the inbound ships. "I don't recognize the flag they're sailing under."

The uncertainty in her tone brought Killian to his feet, moving to stand next to her on the overlook, squinting against the sun. "Bloody hell!" His entire body stiffened as he reached down and pulled the looking glass from her fingers, taking only a moment to check the flag before all the blood drained from his face. "You need to get back to the castle, love, now."

"Why? Who are they?"

Emma moved to begin packing up their afternoon picnic, but Killian pulled the blanket from her fingers and begin shoving her towards her horse. "They sail under the flag of King Alfred, Princess, enemy to my kingdom and therein your own as well. We need to see you safely to your castle walls, and I need to board the Jewel before hell breaks loose, and at the speed at which they're coming, I fear hell will be here before we can do either."

He whistled for their horse, lifting Emma off her feet and dumping her unceremoniously in the saddle as he climbed up immediately behind her, kicking the poor animal before he'd even found his seat, urging it into a hard gallop through the forest. They weren't half way to the castle when the first canon fired. The horse reared under them, but Killian's tight grip on the reins and even tighter grip on Emma kept them seated. The canon shots continued as they sped through the forest, the horse spooking at each explosion, the acrid smell of smoke beginning a slow, suffocating journey through the trees as the small town began to burn out of control. Killian could only spare the quickest of thoughts for his brother aboard the Jewel, likely taken by surprise as they could hear very little return fire against the invading masses. They reached the castle walls at the same time as the ships moved into a distance close enough that their long range canons began to fire. Dirt sprayed at them from all directions, newly fallen trees blocking their path as they struggled to make their way to the gates. Emma screamed in terror as a massive explosion rocked the wall in front of them, raining stone and mortar across their bodies, shards of it digging into Killian's back as he dropped the horse's reins and covered Emma with his own body. When the next explosion drove a chunk of a guard tower into the ground ten feet in front of them, Killian could no longer keep them on the terrified horse, choosing instead to slide off the animal as it reared, hitting the ground on his back, knocking the air completely out of his lungs but he'd successfully cushioned Emma's fall.

"We're not going to make it to the gates, lass," he grunted when his chest stopped protesting the air he desperately drew in. "Is there another way around the walls?"

"The tunnels, but they're old and unused... the explosions could have caved them in."

"We have no choice, love; I have to get you safely to your parents. You'll have your best chance with them."

"And you? What chance have you if you leave me behind these walls? Killian, the port has fallen; we've heard barely a moment of return fire. What odds are there that your ship still floats?"

Killian's hand tightened painfully around Emma's arm as he pulled her away from the gates, using the brush close to the walls for cover as they moved. "The Jewel is the fastest ship in the realm, and my brother the best captain in all the kingdoms. If there ever was a chance, the Jewel will have it."

"Killian..."

She heard his teeth snap together even as he shoved her roughly ahead of him, his voice ice cold as he spoke. "Find the tunnels, Princess. We must locate your family, so that I have a chance to go to mine."

Balls of flame flew through the air over them, disappearing behind the walls before Killian and Emma were blown backwards by the force of the explosions that came from within. The screams of the people who lived at the base of the castle rose as what was left of their homes began to burn out of control.

"Oh gods, my people!"

He couldn't stop her as she leapt to her feet, running without thought through the hole in the wall that appeared before them. He was moments behind her, calling her name over the screams of her people as they bled, burned and died around them in a scene more horrible than anything Killian had witnessed in his past. They ran past the archers that poured out of the castle and took their place along what remained of their walls. They ran past the soldiers that lined up behind the castle gate as if they knew it was only a matter of time before it would fall. They ran past the rubble that was once the east wall of the palace itself, the grey stone that had once protected Emma as she slept behind it now crushing the delicate gardens she'd helped her mother plant and tend.

For a single moment she stood helplessly amongst the ruin that was her home, turning in place, not knowing where to go. Tears poured down her face as the explosions continued around her, tearing her home away stone by stone, a sight that burned into her memory without mercy in the time it took Killian to turn her against his chest, smothering her screaming sobs against his hard muscle, sheltering her body with his own flesh as he dropped them to the ground and curled her beneath him.

"This is no ordinary attack. No weapon created could get this far inland. No weapon." He continued to mutter to himself as he ignored the searing pain that bloomed out between his shoulder blades, perhaps a bit of stone, perhaps a bit of glass, perhaps a bit of the dripping, flaming essence that fell from the canon balls that should never have flown so far. "Magic. It has to be magic."

With Killian sheltering her, some measure of sense returned to Emma, and she opened her eyes to meet the tortured gaze of his blues. "Regina?" The name of her mother's well known nemesis slipped past her lips, her voice trembling with bone deep terror.

Killian stared down at her helplessly, pain, confusion, duty, horror all conflicting in his eyes. "I can't say for sure, lass. I'd not heard of Alfred signing allegiance with anyone before I left my own kingdom, but then I've not known him to use magic to win his battles either. None of this makes any bloody sense!"

When the explosions paused around them, Killian pulled her to her feet and made a mad run for the castle, pushing past the king's soldiers as he dragged Emma into her home. "This is your home, Emma, you have to tell me where to go!"

"War room. They'll be in the war room."

He followed her down the winding corridors of the castle, down several deep stairwells until they were met with the sound of clanging armour. They rounded the final corner, coming face to face with a dozen men as they were leaving a large chamber protected by thick oak doors.

"Thank the gods," Killian muttered, pulling Emma through the soldiers and into the war room, coming immediately face to face with King David himself.

"Emma!" the queen cried upon the sight of her, rushing across the room to take her daughter in her arms.

Killian couldn't fault the princess when she immediately dissolved into tears, wrapped in the warm embrace of her mother. He did, however, startle embarrassingly hard when the King's hand came down on his shoulder.

"Thank you," David spoke quietly, his lips drawn tightly together, but relief and gratitude were plainly written in his expressive eyes.

Killian inclined his head in a bow, both of respect and acceptance. "Your majesties, if you'll forgive me, now that the princess is safe with you, I must return to my ship. If the Jewel still floats, my place is aboard her with my crew."

He didn't miss the look that passed between Emma's parents as yet another blast rocked the castle over their heads. Snow passed Emma into David's embrace before approaching Killian slowly. "Lieutenant Jones."

"Aye, Majesty." Killian inclined his head once again.

"We appreciate that you've brought our daughter to us thinking she'd be safe within the castle walls, but I think we both know that there is more at work here than a simple bombing by an enemy fleet."

Killian could do nothing but nod in agreement. "The canons are firing too far inland. There's magic at play here."

Snow nodded, her eyes sad. "Are you aware of the story of this kingdom, Lieutenant? The story David and I wrote for ourselves?"

"Aye, Highness. Together you ended the reign of the Evil Queen Regina and protected your kingdom from her murderous wrath."

"Perhaps ended is too strong a word; delayed is somewhat more accurate, I'm afraid."

"M'lady?"

Snow offered him a small smile, even as the castle rocked around them with impossible force. "We ended her reign, yes, but not Regina herself. We've long suspected that she's spent the last years building back her power quietly through allegiances and favours. David and I have made many enemies in our time, most in the early days of our reign; we can assume that those would be easy allies for Regina to make. If even a fraction of our mistakes are allied and about to return, Lieutenant, this castle will fall, of that we have no doubt."

Killian dropped to his knee before the queen, bowing his head low. "My services are yours, of course, highness. I have no intention of abandoning this kingdom nor my sworn allegiance to you, I mean only to return to my ship where I have my best chance at fighting off this threat to you."

"Of course, Lieutenant, I never thought for a moment otherwise." Snow smiled down at him reassuringly, worlds of knowledge and understanding flowing through her gentle gaze. "What I've meant to say is that our walls are compromised. Should the castle fall, the enemies we've made will descend upon us and my daughter will no longer be safe with us." She paused a moment to let the honesty and horror of her words sink in. "Before you arrived, when our daughter was with you rather than here with us, my husband asked why I had no fear of her safety. I'm afraid I owe my daughter an apology as I betrayed her confidence in that I told David of her friendship with you, sir." A knowing smile crept across her face as Killian's eyes darted nervously to the king. "I told him that she was safe in the protection of a good man, a man that I hoped would see to her safety before all else. Was I wrong in that hope, Lieutenant?"

Killian's eyes snapped back to hers, a cold blue showing a firm resolve. "Of course not, m'lady. I chose the princess's well being above my duty to my ship, my captain, my brother."

"Which is why you'll take her with you now."

"Mother?"

"M'lady?"

"Snow?"

Three voices rose in unison, three pairs of confused eyes turning to the queen as she met them all with her chin held high, her voice firm with command. "I do not want my daughter in the midst of a magic wielding battle. David, this castle will fall if Regina is on one of those ships. Emma, I love you dearly, but your best chance is away from here, away from us if the worst has come to pass. As I have always done and I will always do, I choose you above everything in this life. Lieutenant Jones, I've watched you with my daughter for weeks."

Emma had the good grace to blush deeply, her green eyes wide and horrified as her jaw dropped and her head began to shake, her lips moving soundlessly to words that refused to escape.

Killian bowed his head, his eyes on the stone floor beneath his knee as he waited silently for whatever the queen had to say.

"I've seen you care for her, Lieutenant, the way no other man would, I'm sure. She's made it hard for you," the queen's eyes flicked fondly to her daughter, who blushed even deeper and looked immediately away, "And yet you gentle her without complaint. You look at her as if she is your entire world, the way a simple shepherd once looked at me."

"Always will," the King spoke softly, inclining his head towards his wife.

"I don't want to send my daughter away, Lieutenant," the Queen murmured, her steady voice filled with the raw grief the thought drove into her heart, but still a sense of calm radiated from her. "But away from here she'll be safe in the days to come."

"Mama," Emma whispered, fresh tears filling her green eyes as she moved into her mother's warm arms. "I'll be safe with you."

"No, baby, you won't. Regina will stop at nothing to destroy my happiness as I once did hers, and you, you're my happiness, my little love. I won't allow her to destroy you. This is a chapter of our lives that your father and I have to close without you, but when it's all over, we'll find you again. We'll always find you, Emma."

"What if you don't?"

David stepped forward to wrap his arms around his wife and daughter, closing his eyes tightly. "It's what our family does, Emma, we always find each other." He paused a moment to collect himself before turning to face Killian who remained propped on one knee, his head bowed. "You'll take her through the tunnels and out the west end of the palace. There is a dried river bed that cuts through the forest to the horse pastures just outside of the port. The river bed is almost six feet deep and darkness is beginning to fall. If you stay low and stay quiet, you should be able to get to town undetected."

"Understood, m'lord."

"If your ship is gone..."

"She'll not leave without me, Highness. My brother is captain, he'll not leave me behind."

"And if she's sunk?"

"Sinking the Jewel would be a proper travesty no matter which side of the war you're on. Fastest ship in the Realm. Pride of the King's navy. No, they'll take her but not sink her, I'd stake my life on it."

"And my daughter's life? Will you stake that as well?"

Instantly defeated, Killian returned his gaze to the stone floor. "Not for a bloody second, m'lord."

Snow reached out a hand, dropping a small satchel into Killian's fingers. "It's a magic bean. If you've no way out of port, if there is absolutely no other way to take my daughter away from this, think of someplace far away, toss this to the ground and take her through the portal that opens."

"Mama, please!"

Snow shook her head, reaching out a hand to pull Killian to his feet. "Take care of my baby girl, Lieutenant Jones."

"I swear on my life and my reputation as a Lieutenant in the King's Navy that no harm will come to her."

Snow smiled. "And what about the man who holds her heart? What does he swear?"

"To cradle it as gently as she cradles my own, m'lady."

With a final bow, Killian turned away from the royal family and waited at the door to the secret passage that would lead them out of the trembling castle. He listened to the words of love that passed between the members of the small family, the promises to be reunited, the soft cries that escaped both women as they embraced a final time before time slipped through their fingers and the bombardment of the castle began anew.

"Emma, love, we have to go."

David walked Emma to Killian's side, catching the sailor's eye with a firm, pained gaze.

Save her. Protect her. Love her.

Killian could feel the embrace of Emma's family expanding to include him. For a moment he belonged to something a few months prior he could only have dreamed. Then the door shut behind them and he and Emma were left alone in the dark.

"You'll see them again, Princess," Killian whispered into the darkness, a promise he had no way to keep, and no intention of breaking.

The world rocked around them as the castle took a direct hit; dust filled the air, pebbles rained over them, and they were left no choice but to push forward, their only guide Killian's hand against the cold stone of the tunnel walls.

The sound of her soft cries in the darkness broke pieces off Killian's soul. He'd trade anything to turn back time and take this all away from her. Two days ago they'd been happy. Today, they were writing a chapter of their lives born from sadness and destruction. Killian almost didn't want to know what was waiting for them next, but the thought that nothing could be worse than tearing Emma from her family kept him pushing forward. The sooner they turned the page on this day, the better..

~~~TBC~~~

_Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part: 7

Author: Roguie et al.

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Killian and Emma, LD.

Rating: T

Words: 2600

Spoilers: Not a thing.

Summary: Escaping the castle was easy, dealing with what they find aboard the Jewel, not quite as simple. Innocence is easily recognized, the loss of it not always decipherable.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine; if it were, HBO, just saying. I don't make a cent writing this, I just reap the rewards that come in from reviews.

A/N: As you may have noticed, I've separated the Lieutenant Duckling part of Summer Challenge into it's own story as I wanted to close Summer Challenge and yet carry on with our young lieutenant and our innocent little princess. Um, on that note, please don't throw anything at me when you've reached the end of this chapter... I'm getting old and don't duck quite as fast as I used to. Besides, the journey to happiness is half the fun? ;) Besides, I promise I'll explain next chapter.

~~~?~~~

Moving through the dried riverbed undetected was easier said than done. As strong as his little princess was, the shock of suddenly being separated from her family, left with nothing but the clothes on her back, crawling through mud and rocks, had taken its toll. The mere fact that he refused to let go of her hand made everything that much more difficult, but enough people had let her go that day, he wasn't going to be added to the list.

The half moon that hung in the sky was obscured by cloud cover, allowing them to stay hidden in deep shadows as they approached the small port. The darkness was both a blessing and a curse, hiding them but hiding their enemies as well. Killian moved slowly, carefully keeping them pressed to buildings, to fence lines, to anything that offered cover as they grew closer to the sea. When they reached the last buildings before the open space between town and dock, he pulled the princess tight to his body, lowering his lips to her ear.

"The Jewel still floats," he whispered, softly, the low light showing just enough to illuminate her familiar smile against the unending darkness that was sea and sky. "Who's to say for how long.. They've burned most of the King's fleet." Carefully he gestured to a point just off shore where half a dozen spaces lit up with an eerie, orange glow.

"What is it?" Emma whispered back, unable to tear her eyes from the strangely glowing water.

"Lost ships. The water isn't very deep until you raise sail just outside the harbour's core. Those ships have been sunk and still they burn. As the cabins and hold take on more water, the glow will fade, but there will be nothing left to salvage by that point. The fleet's been lost. Your father's kingdom will fall tonight, Princess."

He watched tears fill her sea green eyes, watched as she refused to let them fall, refused to let her losses break her until they were safely away from the invaders and whatever magic they had on board. "If the mouth to the harbour is blocked, how will we escape?"

"First I need to board the Jewel. From here I see she floats, but I've no clue as to her sea worthiness."

Her own small hand rose to press lightly to his chest, covering his heart as they peered out into the inky night. "And what of your brother? Can you see?"

Killian paused before shaking his head quickly, hiding his expressive blue eyes from her burning gaze. "I see no life on deck, but that means nothing. Liam knows the Jewel like no other. There's a chance..."

She nodded slowly, her fingers brushing lightly across his torn shirt. "Of course there is," she murmured, unwilling to be the one to voice their fears. "How will we board?"

Killian groaned softly, recognizing the rock and the hard place he found himself between. To ensure the princess's safety, he'd have to board the Jewel alone. Only then would he be able to search the darkness for enemy and friend alike. Only that would mean leaving Emma alone, hiding in the dark shadows of a town burned near to the ground, a town where loyalty meant nothing in the face of losing one's life. Surely she'd be caught and identified before he could make his way back, and yet, if the invaders were laying in wait aboard the Jewel, the same could happen even whilst he watched on, unable to save her.

"Bloody hell," he muttered quietly, running his long fingers through his errant hair, his blue eyes swirling with indecision. "Can you swim, Emma? And I don't mean floating about in a hot spring, I mean truly swim against a tide if necessary?"

Emma nodded quietly, not letting her eyes flash the quick stroke of anger that came with his instant condescension of her place in royalty. She wrote the curt note of his voice off to stress and fear before she met his gaze. "My father saw to my lessons as a child."

"Then stay close to me, Princess. We'll approach the Jewel from below. There's an escape hatch below Liam's quarters. Once we're aboard, we'll clear her deck by deck. I loathe taking you aboard until she's quite safe, Emma, but I've found I have little choice in the matter. I cannot bring myself to leave you ashore and unprotected, so while we're searching the ship, allow me to lead and take the greatest brunt of danger upon myself."

"And once she's deemed safe?"

"They've raised the sails already in preparation for battle. We'll set her to drift towards the mouth of the harbour. If we're lucky, they'll think she's just caught a wind and they'll not come after us straight away."

"And if we're unlucky?"

"If we're unlucky, we'd best hope your mother knew what she was doing giving us that bean. We've only the one and no way back should we have to use it. Best start praying the gods are on our side, tonight, love, or it may be the last night we see familiar stars over our heads."

If it were anyone else taking her hand and leading her into the icy chill of the sea water, telling her she might never see her land or her family again, Emma would have crumbled then and there. With Killian's fingers wrapped around hers, however, one single point of warmth as the sea closed over her head, freezing flesh and stealing breath, she wasn't alone. Together, they'd make their escape, and together they'd find their way home, no matter how far they travelled tonight to safety. Her parents trusted him because there was no one else. Emma trusted him because he was simply Killian. He made promises he couldn't hope to keep, and yet kept them anyway – a little late, but he kept them. No word of a lie crossed his lips, only truths that could be harsh, but valued more highly than false platitudes. She trusted Killian because he'd given her no reason to not. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that before this adventure was over, she'd have followed Killian to hell. Hopefully, she'd be following him back again with her heart and soul intact.

~~~?~~~

Her lungs burned by the time her fingertips brushed across the hull of the Jewel. Killian tugged lightly on the hand he held firmly in his own for her to come around the hull, staying close to the wood, swimming under cannons that had been readied for battle but not yet fired. They'd swum around the entire ship before Killian paused, reaching out to what appeared to be nothing more than a knot in the wooden planks that made up the ship's hull, until with a nearly silent pop a small gangplank lowered into the water, the splash of it settling the only other noise in the night.

Carefully, Killian peered into the dark hold, a distinct frown marring his normally calm features as he motioned for her to tread water as he climbed inside. The steady thump of her heart kept her company as she floated in the dark, pressed up against the hull, clinging to the gangplank to keep her in place against the tide that was starting to change the longer the night grew. She bit back the urge to whisper her Lieutenant's name, talked down the rising panic that allowed her panting breaths to be heard against the whisper of water against wood, told her heart silently that he would come back. Long, achingly terrifying minutes passed with no sound from inside the ship. Two minutes. Four minutes. Ten minutes. When at least a quarter of an hour had passed and still there came no word from Killian, Emma pulled her body onto the thin gangplank and edged herself towards the small hole in the ship. She wrung her skirts out the best she could before stepping into the hull, realizing only then how much light had been offered by the moon and the stars even whilst blocked behind cloud and smoke. It took long, painful seconds for her eyes to adjust to the nothingness she stepped into, moving forward only when she could make out indistinct shadows of shapes around her.

Nothing moved.

Nothing made a sound.

She felt her way through the hold carefully, remembering Killian say this hatch was under Liam's quarters. As she could, she lifted her eyes skyward, studying the dark planks above her head, looking for any break in the pattern. Only when she managed to get to the far side of the hold did she see it; warm light carving a small square in the wooden floorboards. From underneath the latch holding the floorboards in place was obvious. Small, delicate fingers wrapped around the cool metal, and with a deep, held breath she lifted the hatch just far enough that she had view of three quarters of the room.

"Liam, no, don't do this!"

His quiet, agonized whisper drew her eyes to him instantly, eyes that immediately filled with sorrow as she rose from the hatch without a sound, praying he'd not notice her as she slipped her bare feet onto the floorboards and closed the hatch behind her.

She remembered his brother from the ball at which they'd first met; eyes so much alike, the rest of them so different but for the way they both carried themselves as proud and proper gentlemen. Captain Liam Jones, brother and friend, lay in her Lieutenant's arms, blood soaking the wood beneath him from wounds scored too many hours before to have any hope at repairing.

"Killian," the dying man whispered, managing enough strength to lift his hand and take his brother's fingers between his own. "I'm sorry, brother."

"Liam..."

Emma heard the quiet rattle that escaped the man's chest, suddenly too familiar with death not to recognize life escaping a body the way Liam's fled from his. Hot, burning tears filled her wide green eyes as she stood watching, too afraid to speak, too afraid to move.

When it was over, when Killian pressed his forehead to his brother's in a final hug, only then did she manage to move forward, taking the blanket from Liam's bed as she moved.

"Nothing could have saved him, Killian," she whispered from across the room so as not to startle him as she approached. "You did all you could have done."

"I did bloody nothing, Emma! He was my brother and I stood here and did nothing as he died! I should have been here! I should have protected him!"

Tears he couldn't shed filled his eyes to the brim, clouding the crystal blue she'd come to love so dearly. With warm, gentle fingers she took Killian's hand from Liam's, squeezing him once before returning to the brother she'd not had a chance to know.

"Rest well, noble Captain," she whispered, bringing the blanket to cover his body, taking a long moment to study his lifeless face before raising cover to hide him away. She turned to Killian then, pulling the grieving man to his brother's bed, sitting him upon the bare linen and taking the place beside him. "You were with him in his final moments, Killian, which is something I would want more than anything else, knowing I was to die today. You arrived in time to offer him comfort when before he had nought but darkness. You gave him all you could without breaking your promise to the King and Queen, my parents, and abandoning me to the fate they have surely met, themselves. You've done your duty as both brother and citizen as well as could be hoped tonight. We will avenge your brother's death as surely as we will avenge my kingdom's demise, but not under this moon. We first need to save ourselves before we can hope for anything more."

"Your faith is astounding, love, as much as it is fatal. Your words are pretty but cannot return my brother to me. Your hope is blinding but cannot free us from this harbour. Your innocence is a beautiful thing, Emma, but will get us both killed. This is not the world you knew. Not any more."

She took a deep breath, holding his fingers firm between her own, nodding quiet acceptance of his anger, his pain, and his words. "Then rescue us tonight, Lieutenant Jones, and once safe, I shall endeavour to remove myself from my innocence, for there is no innocence remaining in the life we've been left to lead, now is there?"

His eyebrow arched high enough she would have thought it alive and about to crawl off his face, however, the small smirk that managed to curve his lips brought a measure of peace to her heavily beating heart... until he spoke, proving her words had done nothing to assuage the darkness that had leeched into his soul upon the death of his brother. "Aye, love, I suppose pity can wait until the sun's rise; after all, I have royalty to protect before all things, and perhaps aide in the loss of her innocence at her request."

A deep, burning hue tanned her pale cheeks as she turned her eyes from him, staring down at the floorboards in the barely lit room. "Killian, that's not what I..."

"Ah ah, a princess should never go back upon her word, love, it's poor form, you see. Now speaking of poor form, we have a ship to sneak away from the King's harbour, excuse me, what was once the King's harbour, and an escape to attempt before I'll have the undoubted pleasure of taking my royal reward."

With not so much as a word further, Killian stood from the bed and strode across the cabin, all matters of stealth forgotten as he opened the door and strode out into the corridor, sword at the ready, not for a second looking back at the suddenly fragile girl he left behind.

"Killian?"

If he'd been listening, he would have heard the confused, hurt warble to her normally calm voice. If he'd looked back he'd have seen the twin tears that tracked identical paths over her cheeks, her green eyes no longer bright with trust and expectation, but clouded with something she couldn't quite understand. However, Killian Jones wasn't listening as he strode forward into the hallway, and not for a second did he look back. The Jewel was his responsibility upon the death of his brother, she was his to free, his to command, and his to sail off into the night. Provided he lived long enough to reach the helm.

Emma shivered quietly in the chill of the night, her wet clothing clinging to her, her hair laying damp and limp around her pale face, her eyes wide and startled by the shift of the man she thought she knew into the suddenly cold, stoic soldier who left her alone in the darkness.

She took a deep, trembling breath before getting to her feet, her gaze determined as she made her way to the door. There would be time enough to sort through this entire mess when her kingdom lay well behind them and the shock of the night had passed. Until then, she refused to let herself cry.

~~~TBC~~~

_Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price; this particular muse's price is the little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, now doesn't it... especially when she has to fix the outrageous mess she just made of Princess Emma's escape!_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Innocent Hearts

Part: 8/?

Author: Roguie et al.

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Characters: Killian and Emma

Spoilers: None

Rating: T

Summary: Our young Lieutenant and our Crown Princess have escaped the town upon the Jewel, but have suffered losses along the way. Harsh words were spoken, hearts have been broken, two hurting souls have been left alone in the night. Does Killian have the strength to apologize? Does Emma have the heart to forgive? And what of Alfred's navy? Surely they would spot a ship such as the Jewel slowly making her way from port.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. I merely grabbed a hold of the characters, tossed down a magic bean and absconded with them into the night. I'll return them by Sunday... I promise.

A/N: Back to Friday updates for this little Lieutenant Duckling tale. ;) It will probably be every 2nd Friday from here on out, but hey, we're like 20,000 words into this disaster... I can't let them go now. ;)

~~~?~~~

The ship was silent as Emma made her way through the dark corridors. Subconsciously feeling eyes upon her in the night, the moment she made her way on deck she ducked low, staying on her hands and knees as close to the side of the ship as she could remain. There wasn't a single sound on deck, nothing to betray invaders, nothing to betray Killian as she crawled slowly towards the helm. She was forced away from the sides of the ship by boxes of cargo, once neatly stacked now strewn across the deck, opened, pilfered, whatever treasures they'd once held within gone in the night. The Jewel rocked in the gentle swell of the tide, her sails creaking as they caught a small wind, and even one as inexperienced as Emma could tell that very slowly they were drifting away from the docks.

A small burst of relief flowed through her at the movement beneath her body. If nothing else, their drift towards the mouth of the harbour meant Killian had reached the helm without incident, allowing their slow gentle escape into the night. She wanted to call out for him, her heart humming in her chest with a heady mixture of fear and adrenaline, but feared even her lowest whisper would bring the invaders upon them. Instead, her pale flesh grew filthy with dust and blood from sharp, wooden splinters; the castle finery she wore shredded at the skirts from the abuse she'd provided that it had never been stitched to take. Her kingdom had fallen, her parents were either imprisoned or dead, and her love had lost his family while trying to protect her. She feared for her innocence, for his innocence when this finally came to an end. How could they come back to the people they'd been just one sunrise earlier, when the only innocence in jeopardy was her virtue, and she'd fought not to protect it but to thrust it upon the dark haired, blue eyed man who had swept her from her royal palace with a mere picnic on the bluffs?

The princess was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the movement in the shadows of the strewn cargo. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, long fingers smothering her scream of terror as they covered her mouth, and before she could even begin to fight back, she was dragged silently into the dark spaces between the tossed cargo containers, a hard body over hers, taking away any chance of escape.

~~~?~~~

Killian didn't know whether to be grateful that the Jewel appeared abandoned by the intruders, or wallow in rage that he'd missed the chance to put into action the murderous need for vengeance that filled his heart.

Liam had been more than a brother to him. Killian had been but a lad when his mother died and his father betrayed him, leaving him to survive an orphan's life, first on the streets and then on the seas. He'd been alone more than two years when Liam found him, cowering in his captain's quarters, the scars from years of whippings hidden only by the blood of his most recent punishment. The fates had been kind and spared him the life of younger, prettier cabin boys, but he'd been worked hard and punished harder for reasons beyond his comprehension.

At first he'd not recognized his brother, grown and in command, and he'd fought the arms dragging him from the mat upon which he slept. At first he eyed his new crew with the suspicion born of conversations had and illicit deeds witnessed but he was punished no longer. Time passed slowly, weeks and months, until finally he learned to accept the life his brother offered, and dared to become a gentleman sailor himself. Liam insisted upon his education, supported him in his goal to join the King's navy, and took him aboard the moment Killian could be officially stationed. Liam spent a lifetime ensuring that while Killian would never forget the life he'd been pulled away from, he'd never fear the life he was heading towards.

Captain and Lieutenant served along side each other, brothers, friends, family, and their crew could argue not. Life aboard the Jewel was better than most, but now? Now Killian had nothing but for some boards and sails and a royal ward with whom he knew not what to do.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the sweet tension they'd been building up between them had been shattered with his careless words, a thought that caused him to raise a hand to his chest, rubbing idly at the sudden ache in his heart. He'd been harsh and unforgiving to an innocent girl that had done nothing but try and comfort him. The entire situation made him ill at heart, but he had no choice other than to lock down his emotions until they were well and truly free of the doomed kingdom. One thing was certain in this new life they were about to embark upon: losing themselves in each other would get them dead. Until they were free, he had to stay strong, stay separated, stay neutral at the very least.

Nothing aboard the Jewel gave way to the identity of the magic wielder that had arrived with the invading navy. On one hand, the princess could very well be correct and her step grandmother could be behind the attacks, but Killian had heard no whispers of an uprising from the Evil Queen. The attack could be something more heinous. If King Alfred had procured the dark one's dagger, it was very possible there was a less personal agenda involved. Land ownership and monetary gain. Men had gone to war with less power behind them for a less fulfilling reward.

With a sigh, Killian adjusted the sails to catch the faint wind of the night, allowing the Jewel to drift slowly away from the dock, rocking silently in the waters as she drifted to where the King's fleet had earlier burned. If they managed to drift out to the mouth of the harbour, he would raise proper sail and once he had the winds behind him, no ship would dream of catching the Jewel. If they were spotted before hand... He shook his head. If they were spotted before hand, they would have no choice but to use the bean to ensure their escape. He'd promised the King and Queen no harm would come to their daughter, and he'd see that promise through.

A small voice insisted he'd promised to cradle her heart gently as well, and yet he'd done nothing but batter and bruise the delicate muscle since they'd stepped aboard his ship. Killian flinched visibly as he recalled his words to her in great detail. At the very least he owed the lass an apology, but it would have to wait until they were safe at sea, perhaps even until after he laid his brother to a proper rest. For now, perhaps ruffling the princess's feathers would do him better than leaving her innocent of the situation in which they've found themselves.

His attention was pulled from the sails by a small movement on deck. With a whispered curse he slid his dagger from its sheath and slowly made his way towards the shape moving amongst the ruins of his cargo. His next curse was silent as he grew close enough to recognize the small form trying to stay hidden in the shadows.

Bloody reckless wench, he cursed to himself, moving ever forwards, closer and closer until she was just within his reach. His hands shot out, one around her waist, pulling her to him closely, the other across her mouth to stop the scream of shock and terror from alerting their enemies to their presence. He pulled her back amongst the cargo and held her beneath him until she stopped struggling, finally able to lower his lips to her ear.

"I've got you, Princess," he whispered, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the soft waves slapping against the wooden walls of his ship. "I'm going to release you now, stay down and stay quiet."

Carefully, he removed his fingers from her lips, taking just a single moment to gently trail the pad of his thumb across her throat, the rapid beat of her heart pulsing against his flesh. She shifted beneath him, her hips arching up towards him as a quiet whimper passed her lips, her own fingers darting up to wrap around his wrist, holding his touch to her skin.

"You left me," she whispered, green eyes shining with tears she refused to let fall.

"Pray tell, Emma, what would you have me do? You were safe enough where you were, and by the gods you should have stayed there. What would you have done if it were not me aboard this deck?" His ice blue eyes bore into hers, panic and sorrow bleeding through and battling with the harshness he wished he could retain.

"I wasn't going to leave you to fight alone, Killian," she whispered back, equally as determined. "If there had been trouble, I could have helped."

"And yet you find yourself beneath me with no hope of escape, Princess. How would that have been a help if it were someone other than me that spied you slinking across deck? Would you have my heart torn from my chest more so than it's been already? Would you crush what's left of my will to fight on by surrendering to men who would do Gods know what to your sweet innocence? How can I save you if you're so bloody determined to walk into hellfire without a glance back?"

She whimpered again, her soft little body trembling beneath his, forcing Killian to curse beneath his breath as he lowered his face to her neck, breathing her in as they lay there, the ship rocking in the low waves as she made her way slowly through the harbour. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice small and uncertain. "You shouldn't have to protect me, you should be free to do as you wish. I'm sorry you're bound to my safety by your word."

"Emma, love, I'm bound to you by far more than my word, you silly little bit," he groaned out, the want to hold onto his anger, his harshness, his bitterness at not fighting with his brother desperate, and yet fading with each passing moment she trembled in his arms. "You gave me your word you'd do as you were told," he tried one last time to hold her at bay, pushing upon her promises she'd made.

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't leave me and yet, here we are," she whispered back.

"Stubborn woman, I would have come back!"

"Yes, by morning's light to relieve me of my innocence if I recall," her words were harsh, bearing the scar on her heart he'd managed to leave in the wake of his tidal wave of grief.

"Emma," he groaned softly into her skin, "My words were harsh, born from a place of grief I hope you'll never have to understand, but I stand by them. We have no more time for childish dalliances, no room for anything beyond what we have. We have to survive if we have any hope of finding your parents when this is all behind us, and believe me, love, we're not yet free of Alfred's men. They could come for us at any time."

"Then we could die at any time." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, her fingers drifting to his chin to lift his face to meet her gaze. The sweet, innocent, sea green eyes had hardened in the time it took for him to draw a single breath. Suddenly, beneath him lay the royal Emma was born to be, her blood on fire, her ire engaged, every drop of determination bred into her soul pouring out of her and chasing away the scared little girl he'd pulled free of a burning castle, a burning life.

"Aye, lass, but hopefully not tonight."

She nodded slowly, taking a deep calming breath before moving forward and capturing Killian's lips with her own, her fingers moving into his hair, holding him to her as she drank from him, breathing her strength and will to live into his body as she teased his bottom lip with her warm tongue. When they parted only a mere moment later, his heavy breath warmed her cheeks as she raised her head to press against him, forehead to forehead, never breaking his soul wrenching gaze.

"Not tonight and never alone."

Killian's body shuddered as he leaned into her, holding her, his sudden, hot tears burning a path against his cheeks and her own, his will to stay strong against her shattering with her one, single gesture of love. "I'm sorry," he whispered simply, his broken gaze speaking the words he couldn't yet voice.

"I know," she murmured back, her fingers softly stroking the back of his neck, waiting for the moment to pass, waiting for him to find his strength once more.

He tore his gaze from hers only when they heard the shouts from shore, their eyes dragged to the flames lighting the sky as a sudden fleet of burning arrows poured down into the water surrounding them, missing the ship by mere feet. He heard the archer's call to readjust, and sighed against her lips.

"Lady luck is not on our side tonight, Princess," he murmured into her hair, taking a final deep breath before pulling away and climbing to his knees.

"Will we make the mouth of the harbour before they're upon us?"

"Alas, no," he shook his head, watching as several ships came about with full sails, bearing down upon their position.

"What'll we do?"

He gave her credit for not panicking, instead, her calm, sad eyes met his once more, looking for instruction rather than meaningless comforts. He reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of the little satchel her mother had bestowed upon him. In seconds the bean was in the palm of one hand while he reached for her fingers with the other.

"Where would you most like to be away from here, love?" he asked gently, pulling her up and into his arms as they peered out over the railings at the approaching fleet.

"Somewhere we never have to worry, we never have to be sad, we never have to be sick or hungry, and we never, never have to be chased by men such as those." She leaned into his chest, resting her head upon his shoulder, her body sagging with not defeat but quiet acceptance that this would be the last time she'd see the kingdom she loved so dearly.

"Sounds like quite the place you've imagined for us, Princess," he murmured into her hair, placing the bean in her hand and gesturing towards the side of the ship. "Perhaps such a place exists, love, you've only to toss the bean in the sea and we'll soon find out."

Emma gave Killian a quick smile, and without letting go of his hand, pitched the bean off the side of the ship, falling back only when the great funnel of swirling water opened beneath them. The Jewel stuttered in the suddenly violent waves, tipping back and forth before her bow pulled starboard, beginning to circle the gaping maw that sucked them in against all measure of wind and tide. There was no hope for Killian to reach the helm, so instead he wrapped his arms around Emma, pressing her securely to the railing of his ship, shielding her with his body held tight to every inch of hers as slowly they began their decent into whatever fate may wait at the bottom of the vortex created by a magic bean and a princess's wayward wish.

"Don't let go," she cried out against the unnatural storm that threatened to pull her from his arms.

"Never," he called back, holding her to him with every ounce of strength he could bleed from his exhausted limbs.

As they fell through the sudden gash in reality, charging with uncontrolled speed into the unknown, not an inch separated their bodies. He'd not break another promise to her that night.

~~~TBC~~~

_Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This particular muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems like such a bloody awful waste of her time, doesn't it?_


End file.
